Chucky Vs Chucky
by PotCFan101
Summary: Disclaimer: This is a joke story that doesn't reflect my opinions on the Chucky remake. I'm actually looking forward to seeing the movie tomorrow. Anyway, Andy, Chucky, Karen, and Norris wake up in the Good Guy doll store and meet their counterparts from the 2019 remake. Hijinks ensue. Rated M for language.


Andy woke up with a throbbing headache, having no memory of what happened or where he was. Looking around, he saw that he was in the Play Pals toy store, the place where Charles Lee Ray transferred his soul into a Good Guy doll, so many years ago.

"What the fuck?" Andy looked to his left, seeing Chucky right next to him. Except Chucky wasn't just a head on spike anymore, like how he left him. He had a doll body again.

"Andy?" Chucky asked, focusing on the boy. "What the Hell happened to you?" Andy looked at the doll, confused, before looking down and realizing what he meant. Andy appeared to be six years old again.

"I don't know." Barclay admitted. "I feel like a six year old again. And what am I doing here?"

"You look like one too." Chucky snickered, before seeing movement out of the corner of his eye. "What the Hell?"

Karen Barclay and Mike Norris sat up, just as confused as Chucky and Andy.

"Mom!" Andy called out. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Andy." Karen said, then frowned when she laid eyes on her son. "Why do you look like you're six years old again?"

"I don't know." Andy stammered. "I just remember waking up here, right next to Chucky."

"So do we." Mike revealed. "I don't remember anything else."

"Well, there's gotta be a way out of here, right?" Chucky spoke up.

"Did you do this?" Karen asked, pointing an accusing finger towards the doll.

"Hey, I didn't do shit!" Chucky retorted. "I woke up here the same as you all did!"

"For once, he's right." Andy muttered. "Let's just find a way out of here." The group of four got up and walked around the toy store, passing rows upon rows of boxes of Good Guy dolls. Chucky was about to give up, when he saw an aisle with a plethora of electronics and newer made toys, all with the brand name of Kaslan.

"Hey, have you guys ever heard of a company called Kaslan?" Chucky asked, gaining everyone else's attention. Everyone else shook their heads. "Maybe we can get out through there." The group continued walking down the aisle, eventually coming across a kid around Andy's age, maybe older, with a hearing aid. In his hands was a doll that looked slightly similar to Chucky, but with the name Buddi on his overalls. On either side of the boy were a brunette woman, presumably his mother, and a slightly overweight man with a beard and dark skin.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" Chucky asked.

"We're your replacements." the boy around Andy replied. "My name is Andy."

"That's my name." Andy exclaimed.

"I know." the Andy with the hearing aid said. "Like I said, we're your replacements."

"What the Hell does that mean?" Mike asked, pointing to the heavier man. "That guy replaces me? For what?"

"We're the new versions of you guys." the other guy replied. "You're being 'remade'."

"Whaddya mean, remade?" Karen asked.

"We're all characters in movie franchises." the brunette explained. "And your franchise is finally getting a remake. We're supposed to be you."

"Seriously?" Mike asked, pointing to the other guy. "That guys doesn't even look like me in the slightest!"

"Hey, you're lucky!" Chucky grumbled. "I wanted to be a 'bro'."

"Don't remind me…" Andy rolled his eyes, remembering when Chucky tried transferring his soul into Tyler. "Why now?"

"Why not?" the Andy with the hearing aids countered. "Truth be told, we're surprised you guys held out this long. Jason, Freddy, Michael, even Leatherface, they all got remade."

"And Michael's and Jed's latest flicks wiped the slate clean." the newer Chucky snickered. "And let's not forget the old me having a pussy for a son! That kept them out of theaters for fifteen years!"

"Hey, fuck you!" the original Chucky screamed. "At least I don't sound like the Joker and Luke Skywalker had a baby!"

"At least we'll be on the silver screen." the remake Chucky cackled, his eyes glowing red. The original Chucky, having lost his patience, jumped up and punched his remake counterpart, before taking out his knife and jamming it through his foe's face, seemingly killing it, but at the same time, exposed wires and circuitry. For a moment, the red eyes burned intensely, but then faded to black.

"My replacement is a miniature Terminator?!" Chucky screeched, clearly pissed off.

"We thought it would sell better than voodoo." Andy with the hearing aid shrugged.

"Jesus, I'm done with this." the original Detective Norris groaned, taking out his pistol and shooting his remake counterpart between the eyes, causing the brunette to scream loudly.

"And I don't want to be played by someone who is most known for being in sitcoms." Karen added, taking Mike's gun and shooting the brunette dead.

"What about you, Andy?" Chucky asked, looking at the six year old. Do you wanna be deaf?"

"Not really." Andy casually said, reaching behind his back and pulling out a pump action shotgun. The Andy with the hearing aid looked on in horror, as the original Andy cranked the pump and blew him to smithereens.

"Holy shit, Andy, how'd you get a fucking shotgun?" Chucky demanded.

"I-I don't know." Andy stammered. "It was just the first thing I thought of, then it just… appeared!"

"Almost like you were dreaming?" Karen asked, looking around and seeing that their remake's bodies weren't there anymore.

"Aw shit."

* * *

Andy woke up with a start, finding himself sitting on his couch in the cabin, with Chucky still nailed down to a piece of wood and on the table. Andy looked to his left, noticing that there was a blunt of weed on the floor, which appeared to have been recently smoked.

"Must've been one weird dream." Andy mused, assuming that whatever he thought up while sleeping, it was because he was stoned.

_The End_


End file.
